


Anal Hitchhiker

by Hobbit69



Series: Stucky Liberty Series/ Down on the Farm [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Fight or Flight, Flashbacks/Depictions of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve, Rain, Rimming, Sex in a Barn, Spit As Lube, Top Bucky, a little fluff, needy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A news report triggers Bucky. His first instinct is to get somewhere safe, to get to Steve. Steve, however, is on a supply run and running late. Concerned when Bucky doesn't answer any of his calls or texts, Steve speeds back to the farm, finding Bucky on a dirt road coming to town. And Bucky NEEDS Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> And here is more porn for my bestie and muse, Desiree.
> 
> Inspired by juefeifeifei's beautiful art which was ironically inspired by another fic. : )
> 
> Please heed the tags. There are short fragmented flashbacks of pain and fear for Bucky so if this triggers you or can cause triggers, please proceed with caution. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

 

Fanart by juefeifeifei found on [tumblr](http://juefeifeifei.tumblr.com/post/107868337315/inspired-by-stucky-fic-revenant-by-stele3)

 

 

Humming, Bucky glanced up at the dark, rumbling sky. Under the covered porch, he watched the storm brew while he stopped the loose grass from his boots. The days were growing colder, so his days of clearing his mind while mowing were almost over. Bucky laughed aloud remembering his first time mowing the lawn on the farm. He and Steve had grown up in Brooklyn so they'd never even seen a lawn mower. It took a while, but he'd figured out what to do. Mowing helped him clear his mind of the memories that haunted him and live in the present.

Bucky opened the back door and entered the kitchen, zipping his hooded jacket against the chill in the house. He'd start a fire in the living room tonight. Maybe he would make love to Steve, watching the firelight glint off of Steve's golden skin.

He turned on the TV in the black and chrome kitchen, wanting the background noise while he made lunch for Steve. After looking through their pantry, Bucky decided on a pasta salad that Steve liked. Besides. It was easy to make.

While the pasta boiled, he mixed mayonnaise, mustard, and sugar and cubed Colby Jack cheese. Half-heartedly listening to the news, Bucky turned off the burner and drained the pasta.

"Breaking now," the too cheerful anchor said in a serious tone that caught Bucky's attention. "Agents of the Avengers have released images of the latest discovered Hydra base. Here exclusively thanks to the Superhero Clause in the Freedom of Information Act. This Hydra base, located in Eastern Russia,  was cleared by the Avengers forty-eight hours ago.

"These images may be disturbing for some viewers, so please use discretion."

The first image was a destroyed wall. The hole was distinctly Hulk sized, eliciting a laugh from Bucky. It looked like the big guy had had a good time.

With a towel, Bucky dried his hands, watching the images shift as he listened to Tony Stark discuss the findings in the building including detailed procedures on "test subjects" over the last seventy-five years.

The man interviewing Tony asked, "Can you confirm if any of the 'test subjects' discussed in the files is the Winter Soldier?"

The screen changed to a line of cryogenic chambers and the pit of Bucky's stomach dropped. He knew this place. He'd been held there. It was the base of operations for Hydra in Eastern Europe. He'd been held there for most of his time as Hydra's asset. 

"I won't confirm or deny the names of any of the 'test subjects.' As for the Winter Soldier, he was acquitted of any wrong doing during his time under Hydra control. He was an active and valued member of the Avengers. Now he's retired. I hope that you will respect his privacy. The files will be released to the public once we have completed our studies of them and no names will ever be released."

Even as he felt sick, Bucky smiled at Tony's defense, especially given past unpleasantness. They had never been friends, but Bucky had trusted Tony when he'd joined the Avengers. He'd trusted Tony not only with himself, but also with the most precious thing in his life. Steve. 

The image on the screen changed to a chamber with an enormous metal chair. Rusty stains littered the white tiled floor and the drain.  _The Chair._ Bucky's breath came out in puffs and his body seized.

_Cold. So cold. Straps. Raw wrist. Pain. The taste of copper. Tears on his cheeks as he screams in pain. His arm, the severed one, Captain America's symbol soaked in his blood. Heat. Searing heat. Burning flesh. So much pain. So much pain._

_Steve. He screamed for him. One name always on his mind. Though the pain. Through the terror. Through the hate. Steve._

Bucky needed Steve

Bolting, Bucky grabbed his bug-out bag from the entryway closet and slammed out of the house. Hydra could find him. Hydra could torture him again. Could wipe him again. Could make him forget again. Steve.

Bucky didn't bother with the Jeep parked in front of the house, it could be tracked. Running across the fields, Bucky left the home he'd made with Steve. Possibly forever. 

Steve.

***

Frustrated, Steve tossed the last bag of pellets into the bed of the pick-up. The feed store had run out of his brand of oats for the horses and the vitamin supplements for the cattle, since he and Bucky would be branding and vaccinating the next week. He'd had to wait for his feed to arrive from a different feed store. Now he was late.

He had texted Bucky twenty minutes ago, letting his partner know that he'd be late. Bucky tended to panic when he didn't know Steve's plans. Bucky hadn't answered. Bucky ALWAYS answered.

_To: Buck_

_Hey! Got the feed. Headed home. : ) sent 12:42 pm_

 

_To: Buck_

_Babe, Are you OK? sent 1:28 pm_

 

He'd called six times. Bucky didn't pick up.

Worried, Steve pressed harder on the gas.

Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Bucky.

As it began to rain, Steve turned onto on of the side roads that led to the farm. He sped down the dirt road, turning on the windshield wipers about six miles from the farm. 

Seeing a figure running toward him, Steve slowed then pulled over when he recognized the runner. Slamming out of the truck, he ran to Bucky, the tarp over the bed of the truck flapping sluggishly in the wind.

"Bucky?! What happened? Are you alright?"

Steve!" Bucky cried, racing into his arms. The sky opened up as Steve clutched a shaking, panting Bucky. 

"Come on, baby. We have to get out of the rain." He was concerned by Bucky's shivers. 

Through the clapping thunder, Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulders and tried to guide him to the truck. Steve needed to get Bucky him. Needed to get him dry and comfortable and figure out what had set him off. 

Bucky resisted, "No Steve. I need you."

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here. I'm going to get you home and we'll figure everything out."

Bucky, however turned on him. "No. I NEED you, Steve."

"I'm-"

Bucky claimed Steve's lips and gripped Steve's upper thighs and lifted him off of his feet, his mouth rough.

Steve pulled back. "Bucky-"

"Shut up, Steve." Bucky said, nipping the side of Steve's throat.

In the field, Bucky dragged Steve into a barn that should be a pile. Technically it was their barn. Steve needed to put it on his list of things to take care of. It wasn't worth saving as the only thing it protected Steve and Bucky from was the wind. Rain pelted them as Bucky threw his bag on the ground and shoved out of his black hooded jacket and pulled off Steve's tennis shoes and soaked socks. Bucky shoved Steve against the wall of the barn, which creaked ominously his weight. 

"This is happening Steve. You may as well enjoy it."

"I always want you, Buck. I just want to know what's wrong," Steve moaned when Bucky ripped his tee-shirt from his body. "What. . . happened?"

Bucky tugged Steve's jeans off. "Later," he growled.

Adrenaline pumping through him, Bucky lifted Steve until his legs dropped over Bucky's tank top clad shoulders, the metal cold against his overheated skin.

"Yes. Bucky." Steve cried as Bucky circled his tongue over Steve's pucker and grinned. Finally. The punk wasn't questioning him. Bucky tongued Steve's ass, making it wet, opening him up. Bucky needed Steve.

"Bucky, babe. The lube. In the truck," Steve gasped as Bucky manhandled him and took his cock into his mouth. Wetting his middle finger, Bucky rubbed Steve's sensitive hole, his head bobbing as he deep-throated Steve's engorged flesh.

"Damn it, Bucky. We can go back to the house."

Bucky knew what Steve was doing. He wanted Bucky to stop and talk to him. He wanted Bucky inside of him, but he also wanted to take care of his distraught lover. Bucky wanted to fuck the love of his life in a barn that in no way protected them from the weather. And Bucky was determined.

Releasing Steve's cock, Bucky used the spit sliding down Steve's balls to slick a finger and slid it into his best friend. "Shut up, Steve."

Steve growled, spreading his legs further. "Bucky."

Unable to wait any longer, Bucky tugged his fingers out of Steve with a pop and spit into his hand and used it and the pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip of his cock to slick himself. "I'm going to fuck you, Steve. And you're going to love it."

Without any preamble, he entered Steve. Falling to his knees, Bucky gave Steve a moment to adjust. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's back and moaned at the new position. Burying his face in the crook between Steve's neck and shoulder, Bucky fucked Steve long and hard. He was unforgiving, punishing, relentless. Bucky needed to feel Steve, smell Steve, hear Steve; to know that he was alright, that Steve was his.

"God, Bucky. God," Steve cried, gripping Bucky's shoulder and shirt. "I'm gonna-"

Bucky pounded harder into him, slamming into his prostate over and over, refusing to touch Steve's cock which was trapped between their bodies, sliding in the rain and Steve's pre-cum, giving him the friction that he needed. Bucky bit Steve's shoulder as Steve's orgasm triggered his own, and he flooded Steve, marking him.

Groaning, Steve dropped his legs from Bucky's hips bonelessly. 

Bucky continued to hold Steve, his face buried in the glistening neck. Steve's fingers brushed over his messy top knot and traveled to run comfortingly along his hairline. "Are you gong to tell me what happened now?"

"We just banged like jackhammers in a barn. I thought that was obvious."

Sve swatted Bucky's jean clad ass. It hadn't gon unnoticed that while he was completely nude, Bucky was still fully dressed. "I mean why did you leave the farm. You have your bug-out bag, Buck. You were running. Why?"

Bucky sat back and looked at his wet, flushed lover. "I. . .  I went inside and made lunch. I had on the news and. . . The Avengers found the Eastern European Hydra headquarters outside of Vladivostok. Where I was held the most. Where I was completely wiped. Where I forgot you."

"Oh, baby," Steve comforted, cupping Bucky's cheeks.

"They were coming." Bucky panted, his breath hitching. "They were coming for me. They were taking me away from you. I had to get to you. I needed you."

Steve pulled Bucky hard against his chest, cradling Bucky's head over his heart, the steady pounding calming him. "I'm right her, my love. I would never let anyone take you away from me. You're mine. 'Til the end of the line."

Bucky nodded, breathing Steve in, "'Til the end of the line."

"Now, babe. I'm freezing and naked. Let's go home."

Bucky moved and allowed Steve to dress. His shirt was in tatters. "I can't keep clothes around you, can I?"

"I was in a hurry."

Dropping the cloth, Steve nodded. "I could tell."

Bucky handed him the sweatshirt he'd been wearing. Steve took it gratefully and shrugged into it.

Bucky kissed Steve gently. "Let's go home."

"Do you feel better?"

"As long as I'm with you, babydoll. I'm sorry that I panicked."

Steve gripped the back of Bucky's neck. "Don't ever apologize for your feelings. You're the most important thing in my life. What hurts you hurts me. We deal with everything together. I should have known. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Newsflash, Steve. I'm a grown ass man and I can take care of myself."

"You're still healing, baby."

"I'll never be fully healed, Stevie. I'll always be broken."

"You're not broken, Buck. You're mine. Now. Let's go home and I'll show you."

Taking Bucky's hand, Steve guided him out of the barn toward home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcome!


End file.
